


G. Lestrade

by undun



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Art, Fan Art, Gen, coloured pencil, undun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-18
Updated: 2016-03-18
Packaged: 2018-05-27 13:10:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6286033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/undun/pseuds/undun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This piece happened because, apart from the obvious appeal of drawing his face in profile, I picked up a new set of faber-castell pencils. It's been ages since I used coloured pencils and it was a lot of fun.</p><p>NB. For reference I used a photo taken of Rupert Graves during the promo of The Family - so the angle might look familiar if you are an obsessed fan like me and spend too much time lurking around Gravesdiggers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	G. Lestrade

[](http://smg.photobucket.com/user/undun/media/fanart/Sherlock%20art/grelestrade.jpeg.html)


End file.
